Writer's Block
by Carol Molliniere
Summary: Just a summary of what I do when I have every writer's worst nightmare: Writer's Block. (Crossover now, repost)
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Block**

**By: Carol Molliniere**

**A/N: No, this is not a new fanfiction. This is…WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I COULDN'T DEAL EFFECTIVELY WITH WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**And yeah, I was bored. And I had writer's block. Hopefully this will get me off it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Soul Eater characters here. You know who they are.**

**Warning: May or may not cause severe allergies/crack/explosions. You have been warned.**

One day, I was sitting in my room, trying to write something.

"_Oh, goodness's sake, what the hell am I going to do with this blank page?"_ I thought to myself as I stared at a blank screen.

Right then, my older sister Jenny crashed into my room, yelling, "AWIE!" I looked at her, saying, "That doesn't even make any sense! At all!"

Jenny put her hands on her hips. "No…that would be insult to noodles."

My head ached. _"Damn Writer's Block…"_

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled as he burst into my room, breaking down my door. Jenny looked up at him. "Black*Star! What the hell?"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell?'" Black*Star said. "You should be thanking me for gracing the both of you with my presence!" Jenny smiled. "F*ck you."

"You mean more like thanking you for obliterating my door completely," I said as a vein popped in my head. "Black*Star, get out of my room before you make things worse."

"Tsubaki!" Jenny called. "Can you get Black*Star outta here?" Tsubaki came in, nodded, and dragged Black*Star out.

I grunted. "I hate you Black*Star for ruining my day." "I didn't ruin your day!" Black*Star yelled. "I made it perfect!" Jenny sighed. "Once again, f*ck you."

I looked at the ruins of the door. "So…what do we tell Mom?"

Jenny shrugged. "I have no idea."

"…Damn."

"Aw," My OC Timothy Kuroshe said as he appeared out of nowhere. "You sure know how to break doors!"

"I didn't break it, it was Black*Star!" Jenny yelled at him. Timothy just tilted his head. I cringed. "No, seriously, what's gonna happen to us if Mom finds out that someone broke my door?"

"I don't know," Jenny said. Timothy picked up a piece of the door. "Why don't you just put it together with tape? She won't know the difference."

"I CAN'T JUST PUT IT TOGETHER WITH TAPE, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him, and all the birds in the vicinity flew away. Jenny whistled.

Timothy's eyes started welling up with tears. " 'Idiot'…? But…you created me!" I glared at him. "I did create you. You're just being an idiot now."

"Man, that just wasn't cool," Soul said, appearing out of nowhere as well. Jenny gasped and glomped him. "Hey, Soul!" she said, getting off of him. "I've been meaning to ask you this. Where do you live so I can move in with you to destroy the molecular bonds which bind your very matter together?" But before Soul could respond, Jenny continued, "But first, I'm gonna have you and Maka marry each other, and then I'll kill both of you and then take your house."

Soul and Maka (who appeared out of nowhere as well) looked scared, and then backed away very slowly. Jenny giggled. "I kid."

Death the Kid flew into the room with his skateboard. "What? Did someone call me here?" he asked. "No," I said. "My sister Jenny just said she was kidding." "Kidding about what?" Timothy, who just had a mental breakdown the moment I told him that he was being an idiot and forgot everything, asked.

I face-palmed. _"Great. Just what I need for my damn Writer's Block."_

"Uh, why isn't there a door here?" Maka asked, gesturing to all the splinters that littered the floor. "Oh, that," Jenny said. But before she could continue, my younger brother Justin (after the dreaded Justin Bieber) jumped into the room through the window.

"Man, it's sure getting crowded in here," Timothy said. "Hello, guys!" Justin said. "I am the great Justin!"

I grabbed Justin and pulled him away from the window. "Hell, Justin, you sound like Black*Star." My brother just gave me one of his weird smiles. One that resembled Black*Star's. I cringed. "I hate you sometimes, my insane brother."

"Uh, can I leave now?" Kid asked, getting ready to go out my window (which Justin had destroyed. Like Black*Star destroyed my door.). But before he could make another move, Jenny glomped him as well (symmetrically). "Hi, Kid. Can I destroy your molecular bonds too?" she asked him in a monotone voice. _"Creepy,"_ I thought.

"What?" Kid asked. "OK, I will do it symmetrically." Jenny said, preparing to tear his molecular bonds out (symmetrically). Soul and Maka were wondering what the hell was going on, Justin was still grinning like an idiot, Timothy started laughing like Kid's weapon Patty, and I was starting to reach the boiling point.

"ARGH! THAT DOES IT!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. My fist clenched, and then I glomped Timothy. "I wanna destroy your molecular bonds too!" Soul and Maka started to look scared beyond belief.

"OK, this is so not cool, I think we're just gonna have to leave now, Maka," Soul said. But then Justin noticed them and yelled to the neighborhood, "HEY EVERYONE! SOUL EATER PEOPLE ARE HERE IN MY HOUSE!"

"Hey, it's our house too," Jenny said, who was busy ripping Kid into 8 symmetrical pieces.

Soon, everyone in my neighborhood was piled up, going to meet Soul, Maka, and Kid. Well, just Soul and Maka, since my sister already had Kid's (symmetrical) molecular bonds destroyed.

"YES! I HAVE DESTROYED DEATH THE KID!" she yelled out, and Kid fangirls rushed into our house. "No!" they said. "We wanted to see Kid too!" "Well, it's too late, fangirls, we saw him first!" I said as I finished off the last of Timothy.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

As we were into the heat of the fight, Mom rolled into the front road of our house. "What the…" she said, noticing the broken window. Then she saw all the people, and honked her horn. "JENNY! CAROL! JUSTIN!" she yelled. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Then she turned to everyone else. "EVERYONE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" In a matter of 10 seconds, everyone went out in single file, including a rematerialized Kid, Soul, and Maka. Only me, my sister, and my brother remained.

"I was out of the house for 5 hours, and when I come back, you all throw a wild party and break that window and door as well?" she asked. "You all are grounded!" We pouted, and then Justin, Jenny and I went back to our rooms.

"You know, if it means anything, Carol," Timothy, who had just rematerialized as well, commented, "I think you have a new idea for a story."

I grinned. "Yes. A crack one."

**A/N: So? What did you think? Yes, I know it sounded stupid. But hey, it's a crack fanfiction. So anything can happen. And besides, I wrote this with my sister's supervision. So yeah.**

**And my sister doesn't hate Soul, Maka, and/or Kid. In fact, they're her favorite Soul Eater characters. It was just that when I asked what the first thing she would say to Soul or Kid upon meeting them, she said she would ask if she could tear their molecular bonds apart. So I had to put it down. And so here the dialogue is.**

**I don't own Soul, Maka, Kid, or Black*Star. Justin and Jenny are _not_ my siblings' real names. But Timothy and the story, I own.**

**Review! Or else my brother will bust down your windows and Black*Star will bust down your doors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I was hoping that I wouldn't have to update this fanfic…but I did. Writer's Block has just gotten the best of me again.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater characters no belong to me.**

**Warning: May or may not cause severe allergies/crack/explosions. You have been warned.**

* * *

It had already been months since the incident in the Molliniere residence where, in the summer, a Soul Eater character (Death the Kid, to be precise) and one of my OCs had been torn apart by my sister Jenny and myself respectively. And the incident also involved a destroyed window, a busted-down door, a wild party, a grounding, and a new story.

And so here I am again, not knowing how to motivate myself to write a new fanfiction.

"Argh…" I groaned to myself. "What should I write? Ever since I finished "The Way I Loved You", I've ran out of inspiration!"

"Well, Carol, you've been into the Inkheart trilogy lately," my most trusted OC, Timothy Luke Kuroshe, suggested. "Why not write a fanfiction about that?"

"How stupid can you get, Timothy?!"

OK, maybe he's not that trusted.

"Do you know what kind of ideas for Inkheart run through my head?" I shouted in Timothy's face, even if he was created to be three years older than me. "Don't you know that I CAN'T EVER COME CLOSE TO WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT INKHEART THAT'S AS GOOD AS THE ONES I FAVORITED?!"

"But Carol, people do favorite your stories –"

"SO?!" I screamed even louder, so loud that I couldn't hear Jenny yelling from downstairs to keep it down. "They're not good enough! The most hits I've ever gotten on a fanfiction is only around 200! AROUND 200!"*****

Timothy cowered behind the door. "But Carol…"

"No 'buts'!"

"But you used the word 'but' all the time—!"

"I SAID NO 'BUTS'!"

"Meep!"

I looked behind him. There, also cowering behind the door, was a certain pinkette.

"Crona! Are you OK?" I pushed Timothy out of the way and picked up Crona. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must have thought I was screaming at you!"

"No…I'm sorry for appearing out of nowhere!" Crona looked down and grabbed her arm.

"Crona, I don't think appearing out of nowhere is a crime." Timothy tilted his head.

"It isn't?"

I face-palmed. "Anyway, Crona, do you have any ideas on a fanfiction I could write?"

Crona shook her head.

"Well, how about you write a Soul Eater fanfiction?"

"I don't have any ideas, Tim."

Timothy looked down at his clipboard. "Well, maybe we should get you a plot bunny."

"Yeah, a plot bunny always helps me get out of a funk," Lord Death added as he suddenly appeared in the new window my mother added.

"Shinigami-sama, what's a plot bunny?" Crona asked.

"Uh, it's difficult to explain, really."

"Lord Death, I don't have any imagination money to get a plot bunny from the plot bunny shop," I complained, falling onto my bed.

"Never before have I heard such an elaborate figure of speech," Lord Death commented.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Carol?" Timothy exasperatedly crossed his arms. "You're the author."

"Yeah…maybe I am the author." I tucked my curly hair behind her ear. "What am I to do with this writer's block?"

"PARTY!"

Crona screeched and hid behind the door again.

"Black*Star! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I'm trying to add randomness."

"I must admit, though, that this chapter does have a lot less crack than the first one." Lord Death put a large foam finger to his chin.******

"It's only because I don't feel like making anything crack-ish." I rolled over in bed.

All of them frowned.

"I got it!" I sat up, and everyone huddled around me.

"Let's make a Bible fanfiction!"

And all fell down.

* * *

**A/N: * - It's true. I always feel like my fanfictions aren't good enough. Even if it IS 200 hits.**

**** - Lord Death's fingers remind me of foam fingers. Or whatever you call them.**

**And thus, the next Bible fanfiction was born.**

**Hope all you fanfiction writers get out of your Writer's Block (if you have one now)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(For my new ROTG/GOC obsession. And also for my writer's block concerning "Will They Let Us Down?")**

* * *

Carol stared at her books, two for schoolwork, and the other was a book by a certain chocolate-loving author. She picked up the chocolate-lover's book, and then took up her pen, glancing to her notebook and textbook.

"Homework, write a book. Homework, write a book. Homework…"

She glanced to the tempting black case on another side of the table, where inside a laptop patiently waited for it to be used.

"…Fanfiction."

Carol coughed, and face-palmed. Such is the problem of most Internet teens who are juggling school and of course, their beloved Internet. She was about to give up and choose homework (the writer had only gotten through school by the skin of her teeth _last year_) when a sudden bright moonbeam shined brightly through her window, which she so coincidentally was sitting near.

"Of course, I forget, it's nearing the 'Super Moon'…"

A little while after that, two people had found themselves in Carol's room. One was a woman, tall and lean, with golden hair and eyes that blazed like fire. The staff she held, along with her necklace, had the emblem of the Sun. The other was a man, short and stout; with barely any hair to cover his head save for a single lock that sprang up, seemingly not swayed by gravity. The staff he held, along with his brooch, had the emblem of a crescent Moon.

And all Carol had to say to them was:

"I told you a billion times not to interrupt me while I'm doing my homework."

The Man in the Moon picked up the book that was not for homework. "Doesn't seem like you're doing any homework."

"Not with you two standing around like this is your home dwelling."

"Excuse me, but this _is_ my home dwelling," the Woman in the Sun crossed her arms, careful not to touch anything lest she might burn it. "I'm one of your original characters, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes, I know that, Lady," Carol tapped her pen on the open notebook, trying to write something to answer the question in her textbook. "But you're not designed for a house like mine, with wooden stairs and wooden chairs and just all-around 70% wood, 20% other flammable material, and 10%-doesn't-matter-we-won't-be-able-to-get-it-out- until-after-the-fire-that-you-will-most-likely-and -inevitably-cause. You're designed for living on the _Sun_, where everything is on fire, perfect place for you. And besides, on Earth we have water, which is dangerous for you."

"But—"

"Case closed." Carol went back to her homework, and there was uninterrupted and awkward silence for a while until the third question, when a frosty wind blew in, one that was uncommon even for the colder season in the Philippines. She sighed as she saw the frost lining the windows, and MiM's troubled face.

"Hey, hello there!" Jack Frost said as he flew in, blowing most of the girl's papers away. WiS shivered at the sudden change in temperature, and having sensed her heat, Jack kept his distance from her – and MiM as well.

"Yeah, hey Jack," Carol raised her eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"Thought I'd give you guys some flowers, made from my ice," Jack said as he handed them to her. "Don't worry, they won't melt…" he snuck a glance at Lady Solar, "…considering."

"Oh, thanks," Carol said as she moved to walk to the refrigerator and put the flowers gently in the freezer. "I assume there are two of them, because one of them is for Jenny, but what's making us so special as to give us flowers?"

"I'm giving them to all my devoted believers," Jack explained. "I'll give the girls flowers, and I'll give the boys snowflakes. And I'm hoping that the girls won't attack me like the last time…"

"Yeah, that time was a nightmare," MiM muttered, moving his moon-staff from one hand to another. Jack frowned at him, and Tsar Lunar closed his mouth, looking down at the ground guiltily. WiS opened her mouth, as if to say something, but before she could, a trace of something golden came around the corner.

All three immortals recognized it, and all three had varied reactions: Jack smirked, WiS looked surprised, and MiM sighed, knowing what was coming next.

A bit of dreamsand suddenly hit Carol in the face, and knocking her out cold before she could even say the dreamweaver's name. The Sandman looked down at her guiltily, and then picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where everyone followed.

Carol was laid gently down on the bed, where in the other room her sister Jenny was sleeping, not aware that her younger sibling had just been up all night trying to answer homework. Sandy wiped his hands, admired the dreams he had crafted for them, and stepped back to stand with the others.

"Well…looks like someone's going to have to do her homework for her," Lady Solar observed. Jack rolled his blue eyes. "No way, we all know she's got all weekend to do that." He flew across the room, to Jenny's bed, and stared for a while before looking to her bedpost.

"Hey," Jack said as he picked up Jenny's figurine of him, "what's this little handsome guy doing here?" Sandy, who had been watching, appeared to chuckle.

Meanwhile, MiM shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked around Carol's room. It was then that he stepped on something – and when he looked down, it was a notebook, with the monogram of Carol's school on it; only it appeared to be worn, from the last year of school. He picked it up and began to leaf through it.

"H-hey!" WiS moved over and tried to get it back from MiM, but he kept it out of her reach (a rare feat for someone so short). "Stop looking through that! Carol wouldn't want you to see that!"

"Why would I hand it to you? You're gonna burn it anyway!" MiM whisper-yelled, trying not to wake up the two girls. WiS, in an attempt to take it from him, accidentally bumped into him and knocked the notebook out of their reach – nearby Jack.

WiS was turning hotter, her face becoming red, but Jack fought the heat, his curiosity overwhelming him, but he made sure to fly to a colder portion of the room.

"W-wait!" she whisper-yelled. "I implore of you, Jackson, stop—"

And stop the winter spirit did. One certain page had caught his attention. WiS covered her mouth with her hands, blushing uncontrollably and nearly setting the floor on fire (she left nothing but scorch marks, though).

Carol and Jenny stirred, awakened by the sudden warmth and cold in their rooms. Carol was the first to snap to attention, realizing that her old drawing notebook was in the hands of a mischievous frosty teenager. And next was Jenny, who tried not to smile too widely when she realized that _the_ Jack Frost was in her room.

Sandy waved at them, MiM clasped both of his hands together, and WiS stood still, unable to move from embarrassment.

Jack straightened up, pointing his staff to MiM, and then WiS, respectively.

"…So you're sure you two aren't married yet?"

* * *

**(lol)**

**(So I cranked this out in one day. Was pretty easy to write, unlike the former to chapters. This hopefully alleviates my block, but what about that unfinished homework?)**

**(Yes, I ship it. And I am unashamed [though I am ashamed of the fact that they'll possibly never be together, and that it's another OC to add to the plethora of ROTG OCs]. I can dream, can't I?)**

**(Don't forget to greet Jack when he comes by! He's a little nervous around fangirls, though. Be careful not to scream, it hurts his ears.)**


End file.
